youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TeamPZ
TeamPZ (or TeamZP; stylized as TEAMPZ/'TEAMZP') is a ROBLOX group and YouTube musical and film duo created by the married couple Pauline (born ) and Kevin (born ), known online as Pankayz and Zerophyx (or Pan and Zee, for short), respectively. They are best known for their ROBLOX horror movie series The ODER, which the series is about an ODER named Jenna stalking Kevin, and the ODER outbreak and apocalypse happens, and Pauline is being mind-controlled by the ODER king, and Kevin is trying to save her. The ODER The ODER is a ROBLOX horror movie series, about an ODER, named Jenna stalking Zerophyx, and Zerophyx and his friends need to destroy her. But as we continue with The ODER 2, the Robloxian Highschool got invaded with ODERs, so Pankayz and Zerophyx have to move to a new city while sacrificing their Spanish-speaking friend Chad. They meet Annabelle, a radio host in the city. Chad is revived but got brainwashed so Chad took Pan and Zee to the underground, ambushing Pankayz and Zerophyx. They go to Annabelle and destroy all the ODERs. After that, Pankayz being the queen of ODERs and got mind-controlled. Later on The ODER 3, Annabelle is killed by the ODERs, so Chad and Zee teleported to Bloxburg, and meet Dr. Mad. Mad invented a crown but it got stolen so he made another crown but it was stolen too. Later on, Chad and Zee meet Katie and Joe, in Royale High. Joe made and gave the necklace to Zee. Later on, Zerophyx and Chad got to play in a "hide and seek" in Robloxian Highschool (which got updated) due to Katie's ODER minions. Chad died again due to the Seekers, and the king of ODERs got arrested, and all of the ODERs disappeared after Pauline got her crown destroyed and Zerophyx putting the necklace on the King. Zerophyx is celebrated by everyone in the School when Pankayz and Zerophyx come in. In class, Zerophyx goes to the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror as a Seeker. This may continue in the possibly upcoming The ODER 4. Pureblooded This ROBLOX musical series named "Pureblooded" is about a "love story with custom art". It was an original story by Pankayz. Each episode in this series has a custom made song. It hasn't been continued since October 6, 2018. Origin Pankayz found ROBLOX on the app store and downloaded it on her phone. Her first game on ROBLOX that she played was "Robloxian Waterpark". While Zerophyx found ROBLOX by being called by Pankayz to play ROBLOX. They met on Halloween (possibly in real life), and Pankayz was dressed up as a Witch, while Zerophyx dressed up as a Pirate, despite him wearing normal clothes. Channel's origin Pankayz and Zerophyx were playing "Mining Simulator". Pankayz has decided to "make a song about it, like a funny parody song about it". So she started writing down some lyrics, and then they made it and uploaded it to YouTube. It was a parody of a Marshmello and Anne-Marie song "FRIENDS", named "DOMINUS". Zerophyx and Pankayz didn't expect the song to blow up. Trivia *Pankayz's favorite animals are Cats, while Zerophyx's favorite animals are Foxes. *Pankayz's favorite color is pink, while Zerophyx's favorite color is purple. *Pankayz's favorite food is spaghetti, while Zerophyx's favorite food is shrimps. *Pankayz's favorite ROBLOX game is Welcome to Bloxburg (or simply Bloxburg), while Zerophyx's favorite ROBLOX game is Jailbreak. *Pankayz does have a little brother, a sister, and a half-brother (Sinjin, who voiced Chad from THE ODER). while Zerophyx does have two sisters and one brother. *Pankayz and Zerophyx own three cats, their names are "Max", "Socks", and "Jinx". *Pankayz and Zerophyx use OBS Studios to record videos. Category:Female YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:Chinese YouTubers